My Fangirling for Soccer has Ruined my Otaku Life
by FacelessDoll
Summary: [After FFI] My name is Hikariyami Yukino. Today, I am attending Raimon High Junior. After some events had taken, I am playing with the Inazuma Japan. Being with them was the most awesome thing had ever happen to me! But why is it that I get the feeling that a new challenge awaits us? And What is this feeling I am having when I'm with him? [Still thinking of pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo yo! FacelessDoll Updating! Man, I have been really thinking a lot of making an Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction, I mean; I was really desperate that I don't even know how to start or how she met the team. Oh, and, this was after the FFI and instead of graduating, they have another time for some playing! =D I was like thinking 'should I start as an exchange student or a culture festival and the team got invited and stuff. . .' I don't know. So. . . (Awkward convo, right?) Enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

_I saw it through my own eyes. . . The team of Japan's representative won the FFI challenged._

_At first I never even bothered looking at the selected representative because I thought my team, would win against them. . . But I was wrong. Especially the team's captain, in my eyes, he had something else no other soccer captain would have, unlike me; I always thought that I should have more power so that if my team was weak, I will become their power and help them._

_Now here I am, watching as a spectator, looking at them as they were all smiles as they claim their trophy. I saw his smile as bright as day. The crowds around me were all standing and cheering for the victory of Japan. I reached out my hand, trying to grasp what was that feeling was missing from me, but stopped my hand from doing it. I looked at him from afar._

_But suddenly, he looked at where I was. My heart skipped a beat. I averted my eyes, after a second, I traced my eyes back to him again. And that's where I saw his goofy smile. He really looks like an idiot. But that's what makes him fun._

_I smiled back, but it seems he didn't receive it because he was talking to his teammates. I made a stoic face. I got up and decided to exit the stadium. As I walk, a breeze of wind suddenly went by. I closed my eyes and it loosens my hair from its place. It flowed with the same flow as the wind. Inazuma Eleven, huh? I slowly open my eyes as the wind weakens. I looked up at the blue sky. The wind suddenly starts to dance again with my hair, but not that rushing, but in a rhythm pace. I smiled to myself._

_Ever since that day, they gave me the true colors of soccer. I was ignorant back then. I wonder what adventures will happen if I became a player on their team. I gripped on my familiar red scarf. Something tells me it would be extraordinary._

". . .kino. . . Yukino. . ." I felt a hand on my left shoulder. It was tapping me continuously. I decided to open my eyes and turned my head where the hand was connected to. It was from my auntie, actually, my adoptive mother, whose name is Rin.

"Good morning, Yukino-chan." She greeted with a smile.

"What is it Okaa-sama?" I scratched my eyes to stay awake.

"We arrived at our new home." I blinked twice. I lazily move from the car's seat. I got out of the car and saw our _home sweet home_ starting today.

"Your aneki is helping me fix the house. Since you just woke up, why don't you take a stroll around town?" I just nodded. A nearby gate suddenly opened, it was one of our neighbors, but I didn't stopped from my tracks and just walked around.

"Hello, you must be the new neighbors we been hearing about. My name is Endou Atsuko, it is nice meeting you."

"It is nice meeting you also, my name is Rin Hikariyami. The girl you saw walking is my youngest daughter, Yukino."

"What a lovely girl she is. I'm sorry but my son is not here, he's playing soccer with his friends again."

"My! I know what you mean. My daughter loves soccer as well. Maybe our children will get along, won't they?"

"As long as it is about soccer, my son never let it pass him by."

* * *

I walked around the neighborhood. Even though I know that sooner or later when I come back, I'm bound to get lost and I'll end calling Onee-sama to come and pick me up. I decided to go somewhere else than the residential area. But there was one problem. . . _Where?_

I looked around if there was someone who could help me. Suddenly I started panicking. I paced around the area in circles trying to think. But despite having a short height, I can't see that high anyway.

"Meow."

A feline's cry was heard near an electric post. It was looking at me. I stared at it and asked, "What is it?" Oh great, a lost girl now talking to a cat, am I becoming hysterical because I am _currently_ lost?

The cat finally stood up on its four legs and walked. I tried ignoring her because I might become very nosy.

"Meow!" I jumped when it cried out again. She looked at me, and then turned her head to the direction she was heading.

"Are telling me that. . . I should follow you?"

"Meow." She started to walk again.

"Alright." I just followed her behind, but since my walking pace is fast, I ended up right beside her. Now, a hysterical girl following a cat's sense of direction. What are the odds?

But in the end, following the cat's direction was a great idea. She led me out of the residential area. She just kept on walking with her head high. I noticed a lot of convenience store around, but there was one that caught up my eyes. A ramen shop.

"It would be great if I get to eat here." I looked down on my feline companion.

"But maybe after the stroll." We continued our walk.

10 minutes later, we were in an open area. I gotta admit, this place is something else. I could get used to living here. But all of a sudden, I hear voices, not far of where I was. I looked around, the only thing that has piqued my eyes were the big, blue old bridge with yellow lightning symbols on them. I decided to look around there. And so this is where my tour guide ends her job for the day. This time, she was following me.

I approached the bridge and saw something extraordinary. A soccer practice of Inazuma Eleven. My eyes lit up for some reason when I saw them. I was just looking at them in awe even though they were just practicing shots, jogging around the field, or do stretches. To think I will see the team that made me see how soccer was truly played.

I decided to check it out. I stood somewhere far so that they won't notice me. My eyes caught every player that I saw played in the FFI. I saw the ace striker Shuya Goenji-san, he was the only left footed player in the whole team. He was inspiration to me since I was also a left footed kicker. Someone then runs pass him, who was Ichirota Kazemaru-san. The fastest player in the team, he was talking to the two genius strategists who were Yuuto Kidou-san and Akio Fudo-san. A boy with red hair walks up and suddenly spoke to a yellow green haired boy. I have no doubt that their names were Hiroto Kiyama-san and Ryuji Midorikawa-san. In a blink of an eye I saw the ocean lover Josuke Tsunami-san talking to the north's best striker, Shirou Fubuki-san and the team's other goalkeeper, Yuki Tachimukai-san.

I don't know why, but my keeps on darting on every player of team that.

"Right! Everyone! Let's play!" A familiar voice was heard. It was the person who had given me the strength to face the future.

Endou Mamoru-san.

They were getting into position. I don't know why, but even though it hasn't started yet, I think I'm drooling for some reason. I quickly brushed my lips to see if there was a drool, lucky for me, it doesn't. I saw the little cat was playing with a butterfly. At least she found herself to be occupied with.

"Koutei Penguin. . . No. 3, G3!" I heard Kidou –san's voice from the fields. I turned my head and saw that it was going to Yuki Tachimukai-san's goal.

"Maou the Hand, G5!" He unleashed his powerful technique to counter back Kidou-san's move.

"Hiroto-san! Catch!" He throws the ball to Hiroto-san, he ran to where the ball was thrown and receives it perfectly. He runs pass from the other players and manages to make a shot;

"Ryuusei Blade. . . V3!" The ball was heading towards to Endou-san. My eyes were sparkling to finally see him this up close. I was really happy that I don't care about anything anymore. Endou-san then positions himself to the posture that I know the most;

"Shin God Hand!" He blocked Hiroto-san's attack, but something was off. Instead of stopping on his hand, the ball rolled away to his right. I gasped as I knew to where it was heading. I turned my head and let out a shout.

"Neko-chan, look out!" She was busy playing with the butterfly.

Without control of myself, I ran to her as fast as I could in front and I know that the only thing to stop a hissatsu is to use a hissatsu against it. I didn't have a choice.

*"Sword of Pruina!"

I managed to kick the ball away from us.

"Endou-kun! Look out!"

"Huh? Aaahh!" The ball hit Endou-san right in the stomach and into the net.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Kabeyama-san helped him stood up.

"Yeah. . ." He made a goofy grin.

I grinded my teeth, "What do you think you're doing!?" They all became surprise as I screamed on top of my lungs, pissed.

"You should be more careful! If I wasn't here, the cat may have already turned into a meat bun right now! And—" I stopped on my tracks. I realized of what I have just said and noticed that EVERY PLAYER was staring at me, like they were expecting something. I turned pale and I started to sweat bullets and shiver. _WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _What should I do? Lord! What have I done wrong to deserve this?!_

The only person who I happened to look at was Endou-san. He seems dumbfounded. I tilt my head down and turned red. I raised my head up, still red and all I can do is bow down to them 90 degrees. After that I ran as fast and as far as my feet can carry me. The feline just followed me.

* * *

"What. . . was that about?" Midorikawa broke the silence.

"I haven't even seen her around this area." Kazemaru looks at Endou "Huh? Endou-kun?"

Endou suddenly laughed. "That was amazing! Did you see how she managed to kick the ball with her hissatsu against Hiroto-kun's Meteor Blade and landed on my stomach? Man! I could tell that she's strong!" He's face made a goofy smile. "Whoever she is, I want to meet her!"

Everyone was just staring at him, but after a second, they burst out laughing.

"That's the captain for you! I wonder if she's interested in the ocean. Just thinking about it makes me feel excited!" Tsunami was jogging in place.

"Tsunami-san, I think you're just thinking of making her like the ocean." Tachimukai sweatdrops.

"What are you talking about? The man's best friend is the ocean!" Tsunami chuckled.

"But that hissatsu. . . It was powerful enough to send Meteor Blade away, Sword of Pruina was it?" Kidou was in deep thought.

"Everyone! Let's make sure we practice harder!" Endou punches his right fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone else did the same.

* * *

"Man, I didn't know running that fast will make me anemic. . ." I hold out my hand on an electrical post . I panted for breathe.

"Meow!" The cat was just in front of me. I glared down at her. "It's your fault that happened! Now they will think of a bad impression of me!"

"Meow!" The cat blinked at me and she just ran to an alley. I think she must've been enjoying seeing me in this kind situation. Oh, God, give me break.

"_Sigh_. . . The question now is, what should I do?" I bowed down my head.

"Thank you very much!" I saw an old sliding door opened, and a businessman came out. My eyes drift to what kind of shop it was, and as expected, it was the ramen shop I have already passed by, Rairaiken. Since it caught my attention, I decided to eat and rest at the place.

I walked to its front and slid the door open before me, just enough space for my head to peek in. "Ummm. . . Hello. . ."

"Welcome." An old man suddenly greeted me. He was busy making noodles, so I can't see his face "What can I get you?" I walked to the sit upfront. I looked at the list of ramens he has in store.

"Umm. . . I'll have the *Tonkotsu, please." I pointed out the on the menu, the kanji letters spelling the pork bone ramen.

"Alright, I'll get right on it." He was then preparing the ingredients for the ramen.

The boiling broth, the vegetables and meat being sliced up, and the noodles being made. The sounds were the only things that can be heard in that little shop. The only costumer there was me. Seconds ticks as the man was cooking away to serve my order.

"_Sigh."_ I rested my head on top of the table. I never knew that it would come to this.

"Is something the matter? You sounded depress back there." The man suddenly talks to me.

"Yeah. . . But you wouldn't understand, sir." I closed my eyes.

"A 'normal everyday life' kind of problem?" I opened my eyes half way.

"Well. . . You can put it that way."

"Well, it's not my business to be nosy, but all I can say that if you don't face it, you'll probably loose things that are connected with it." He prepares the bowl and pours in the broth. But it's true; the fact that I won't be able to play soccer with them will become shattered. "Here you go, dig in while it's hot." He placed the ramen right in front of me. I lifted my head, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and clapped my hands together.

"Thank you for the food." I dig in my chopsticks in the ramen. At first, I hesitated, but in the end, I ate a mouthful.

"Wahh. . . So this is what a Tonkotsu taste. . ." My eyes sparkled at the ramen. I took another scoop and continuously sip the noodles.

"Hm? Is it your first time eating one?"

I took the bowl and sipped the ramen's soup. I slowly putted it down and placed my chopsticks neatly on it. Again, clapped my hands together, "Thanks for the food." I finally looked at the noodle-cooker that was talking to me at his face. He wears black glasses and a navy blue pants and shirt with golden laces in the center. He also wears a white beard and a cap similar to the color of his shirt and pants. He has a scar on his left eye. For some reason, he looks familiar.

"Ummm. . . Yes, actually. . . It's my first time eating one." I tried avoiding the question if I know if. He might get the wrong idea.

"I see. If you want more, you can stop by." He takes the bowl and washes them on the sink. "You can leave your payment on the table."

"Okay." I left 1000 yen on the table. "Don't worry, you can keep the change."

"Well, that's pretty generous of you." I hop off the chair and walked towards the door, before I slid it open, I stopped.

"Its thanks for the advice you gave." I slid open the door and walked out. "Didn't catch your name there."

". . .Hikariyami Yukino." I closed the door and made my way down the street.

I wore my headphones on my ears, and at that very exact time, someone was calling me.

"Hello?"

-_Yuki-chan? Where are you?-_

"Onee-sama. . . I'm just exploring the town a bit."

-_That's great, I thought you were lost, so just in case; I installed a GPS in your phone!_ _–_

"Onee-sama. . ."

-_Yes, my super cute and adora—_

"I'm hanging up." I flatly just answered out. Really, she's a loli sis con. She needs to reexamine her life. Maybe I should take her to a therapist.

At that moment, I glanced by the corner of my eye and saw a poster on the glass windows of a convenience store. On that very poster were the faces that I idolized show much. I wonder if there is a chance I'll ever to play with them. I sighed and continued down on path.

* * *

Is it me, or am lost?

I am currently (hiding) sitting on the bridge that I came across 3 hours ago.

Yes.

I have been wandering about in this town aimlessly and I have been in this area like, the 17th time. I glanced at my shoulder and it seems they are still playing.

"All right. Everyone! Why don't we all take a break?" Endou-san was foolishly grinning. I wonder what it feels like to play with them. I turned to them. I removed my headphones to see what they were chatting about.

I saw Kabeyama-san and his little companion who was always with him, Kogure-san, was talking about something. Because I was there I 'accidentally' heard what they were saying.

"Hey, Kogure, what do you think should I eat later? Hamburger or Curry?"

Oh. As expected.

"I don't know about you, but that girl a while back, wasn't she weird? Just shouting out of nowhere and showing off her hissatsu."

He sounded insulting and mocking at the same time. But that weird part is correct. I admit. And besides, it's not my fault the ball was heading towards us!

"But I think she was pretty cute when she turned red."

NOW I'm really turning red.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Tsunami-san, Fubuki-san, Hiroto-san, and Tachimukai-san came walking to the other group. Great, just more people.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about what I should eat later and then, that girl we saw earlier."

He should've only said about his food.

"Ah. Well that was quiet surprising of what she had done back there."

Yeah, yeah. I get it and I regretted it.

"Still, that was quiet a kick and she sent Hirito-san's Meteor Blade away." Tachimukai-san seems to be puzzled.

"The way I see it, she did that because it almost hit the cat that was playing." Fubuki-san pointed out. Ahh. . . Fubuki-san, you're a savior.

"What I'm concern about is what the captain will do next." Kabeyama-san sweatdrops.

Huh?

"I agree with Kabeyama-kun there." Everyone showed this worried smiling face. _What?_

But then, I was interrupted when suddenly, I saw this box floating on the river. And the way it is, there was something moving inside it. I focused my eyes again and saw the cat earlier inside the box. Oh she's just floating, _SHE'S GONNA DROWN!_

I was about to take action when I noticed their presence. Oh shoot, this is like one of those video games where both decisions have something you'll gain and something bad after that will happen. Was it from *Devil Residue or something?

Okay. So, if I save the cat, then the—Screw that! The cat is moving and I'm just thinking something here! I should probably do a selfless act now.

"Neko-chan! How did you ended up like that?!" I screamed and run off the bridge, everyone was staring daggers again at me, but I didn't care. I ran to the fields, and taken off my blazer.

"Oi! That's dangerous!"

I didn't hear anything since the sound of the splashing was louder.

* * *

_Ka-clunk_

"Oh? Welcome home, Yukino-ch—" Okaa-sama was looking kinda pale.

"Is something wrong?" I blinked as water droplets were dropping down my clothes. I was holding a wet box with both of my hands.

"What happened?"

"Meow?"

". . . I fell in a river."

"Yukino-chan. . . You should take a bath now if you don't want to catch a cold." Okaa-sama gestured for me to go inside. She took the box from my hands and out jumped out the cat. I lowered my head a bit.

"Okaa-sama. . ."

"Hm? Is something wrong? You can tell me anything."

"I. . ."

"Yes?"

I raised my head proud and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I finally have gotten to see the Inazuma Eleven."

* * *

Wah. . . So tired. This is my first fanfiction for an anime, I usually only make for games, but, yeah, it could work out, right? The next chapter will now take place in the school. I don't know why, but the OC I seem to have created. . . Well, I don't get her personality XD Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!

*Sword of Pruina – Ice type, starting on the knee until to the foot, it's covered in ice. Its design is like a knight's armor on its leg, but with a sword.

*Tonkotsu – Pork Bone ramen.

*Devil Residue – Parody of Devil Survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

FacelessDoll updating! I am really industrious in my Inazuma Eleven fanfiction. I am very sorry if I hadn't continued yet my other stories, but I'll make sure to continue them. (If I'm inspired that is.) I'm really having trouble with my OC's personality. Oh well. Any who, maybe I'll get her in the later parts.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-**

The sound of the alarm had woken me up. I reached for it with my hand and turned the alarm off. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes so that I won't fall asleep again. Right in front of me was my Raimon Junior High School uniform. Starting today, I'm a third year student. My eyes lit up. For 2 years, I stopped going to school, but because the motivation of soccer has given me, I'm starting out fresh from the oven.

School doesn't begin 2 hours from now. But since I always do the cooking most of the time in the house, I decided to start early and make breakfast for Okaa-sama and Onee-sama.

I started my usual standard basis by taking a bath. But someone was blocking the bathroom door. It was the cat, Tororo-chan

"Tororo-chan." I called out to her, she suddenly woke up invigorated.

"Meow!" She yawned, revealing her sharp fangs.

"Eesh, please don't sleep there! You'll get trampled." She lazily walked out and made her way to the living room.

I entered the bathroom and did what people usually do in there.

After taking a bath and brushing my teeth, I went back to my room and changed into my new uniform. At first glance in the mirror, it was okay. But as I spun around, there was something off about it. I took a good look behind me, and that's where I saw my raven hair hearing growing so long. I frowned. I ended up getting a pair of scissors from my drawer and decided to cut it.

"I usually let Okaa-sama do it, but since I saw her doing this a while then. . . I'll just trim it shoulder length." I talked to myself in third person. I grabbed my hair and started to trim it without hesitation.

* * *

I was cooking away in the kitchen. I was making a toast with melted cheese, and fried rice. Since it's my first time making them, I had a magazine that my mom bought yesterday; I was reading about the ingredients and started making them.

"Wah~ that smells delicious." A girl with pink long hair entered the dining area, with her eyes closed and her nose sniffing the aroma of the food.

"Good morning, Onee-sama."

"Good morning to you too, my little-!" She suddenly looked pale. I know this was going to happen.

"Yukino-chan. . ."

"Yes, my dear big, Onee-sama?" I just continued cooking the fried rice, but I made my voice sound insulting.

"Why did you cut your precious, beautiful hair without telling your Onee-sama about it?!" And she finally snapped.

"It's because since its beginning of my new school, I thought of doing it just a while ago. It doesn't matter if I tell you right?" I placed each serving for Okaa-sama and Onee-sama.

"Well, for me it is precious! Don't tell me you're hitting your puberty stage already! I can't let that- hapwen!" I shove a toast right in her mouth to shut up.

"Eat up while it's hot." I prepared my things.

"Thish ish delishioush."

"What's all the noise about down here? Heh? Yukino-chan? You'd cut your hair?" Okaa-sama doesn't look that surprised.

"Yeah, I thought about it. Sorry if I didn't asked for permission." I bowed my head.

"That's alright! As long as you're happy with it, I don't mind." She fixed my uniform and placed a snowflake pin on the upper left side of my bag. "I know you don't like putting accessories on your hair, but you could at least put it there." She softly smiled.

"Okaa-san! She'd cut her beautiful hair!"

"Thank you, Okaa-sama. I'll be going now." I grabbed one toast and headed to the door and fixed my shoes.

"Be careful!"

"Are you guys purposely ignoring me?!"

"Yes!" I opened the door with my head high, and like a certain scientist say, A thousand mile journey begins with a single step. Today is gonna be an extraordinary day!

* * *

Or so I thought.

I am now standing on the street, waiting for the pedestrian light to go green, and just beside me were Goenji-san, Kidou-san and Endou-san. I think before I arrive in school, I'll already melt from their _awesomeness aura_. Just standing beside them already makes me feel like to bow down and worship them. Sheesh, so this is what it feels like to be in a rank B type of person.

"Man, Okaa-san caught me last night playing in my room instead of studying. She said that if I don't study, she'll take my ball away." Endou-san sighed, depressed.

The way Endou-san says it is weirder in my head, inside my mind; I'm imagining an energetic puppy that has its ball taken away and not be able to play it until he learns the new tricks his master teaches him. Now I'm imagining Endou-san as the puppy. I almost laughed out of because how cute it was, but I manage to cover my mouth. They looked at me and I just looked away. I was a bit red. Man, me and my imagination zone.

"Well it can't be helped, midterms are coming, Endou." Kidou-san crossed his arms.

"Easy for you guys! I wish I have brains like yours."

"That's because we just study just as hard as playing soccer."

"Hehh?! What kind of response is that, Kidou?"

Wow, I never thought of Kidou-san saying that kind of logic. The pedestrian light finally turns to green and I walked ahead of them on the pedestrian lane. But they're just tailing me from behind. At least not beside me anymore. Are midterms that hard in junior high?

Not long, I finally arrived in the school. 'Raimon Junior High' is what was on the name plate of the wall. Many students have already arrived and not long I've reached the school's shoe locker and began switching my shoes.

Most of the student's conversations were the midterms. Since I'm more aware of which class I was, I rummaged my bag for the paper that has my assigned class on it. "Oh, here it is." As I closed the bag, I lost my balance a bit and bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I bowed down.

"No worries, it's alright." I blinked in surprised, I raised my head to look at who it was, and to my surprise, and it was Tsunami-san. When he got to look at my face, he seems to look at me skeptically. _Uh oh. I'm in deep crap here._

"Hm? Wait a minute, have I seen you somewhe—"

"Noyoudefinitelyhaven't!I'mjustaninnocentbystanderwhoislookingfortheclassroomlikeanextracharacterinthebackgroundinanyanimethatdoesn'thaveapurposebutjustfordesigns." No sooner than I had uttered those words quickly, I made a mad dash for the direction opposite of Tsunami-san. I was like running to ends of the Earth.

". . .Eh?"

**-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-**

I panted heavily as I have arrived in my destination. The classroom's door was now just in front of me. I could hear the teacher's boring new student introduction. What awaits me is a new world and how I should introduce myself. My options are;

(Hello everyone! My name is Hikariyami Yukino! I hope we get along!) The cheery type of new student girl.

(Hikariyami Yukino. Please to meet you all.) The cool and collected type of new student.

(. . .Hikariyami Yukino. [And then just walks to the seat.]) The mysterious type of girl.

Man, even though Okaa-sama told me take my life seriously now, I still can't think the way I compare my life of reality to my world of anime habit will go away. But screw those choices! I'll just think of something else before-

"Hikariyami-san, please come in now." The door slid open and the teacher just popped its head out. It shocked me that I thought it was *Kurotabo.

I walked up beside the teacher's table. I grabbed one chalk and wrote the kanji letters that spells my name. The teacher continued his little speech.

"As you can see, she just moved here yesterday. Everyone, please teach her the ropes here."

"It's nice to meet you all. I will be in your care from today onwards." All I can do is a 90 degree bow.

"Now for your seat. Hmmm. . . . How about over there." My eyes followed the finger's direction. I became pale of who I saw just behind the chair. Endou Mamoru-san. I just left my mouth hanging open. That's when I realized I was in a classroom with the team's players. There was an endless shriek going on inside my mind.

"U-umm. . . Sensei?" I faced him and raised my hand.

"Hm? Something the matter? You're looking pale."

"Is it possible if. . ." I turned my gaze to the chair. He also looks at the same thing I was looking at.

"Oh! I know what you mean, don't worry, I'll get right on it." He smiled gently. Sensei! You're a life saver! My eyes were about to tear up, metaphorically speaking.

"Oi! Endou-san!" He shouted at him.

"Zzzz. . . Huh?. . . What is it sensei?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Go stand outside the hall! And while you're at, balance a bucket of water in your head!"

"Ehhh?!" Ehhh?!

"S-sensei, that's not what I meant. . ."

"That's what you get for not listening first thing in the morning!" _He totally ignored me!_

Endou-san then did what the teacher had told him. He left the room and some of students were snickering and laughing. I'm sorry, Endou-san.

"Now then, why don't you now take a seat so we could start where we left off?" Sensei. . . That's not what I meant. I just sigh out in defeat and in disappointment. I made my way to the seat. I admit, for the whole hour, I felt guilty of what happened.

**-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-**

"Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow! And especially you Endou! You better be awake." The last teacher walks out of the classroom. It seems every teacher seems to know how he sleeps. Everyone began walking out of the room to buy their lunches and others chat away with their friends. I just sat on my chair. I yawned, tears began appearing on my eyes.

"Oi, Endou! You should make sure the teacher doesn't catch you sleeping again!" Ryugo Someoka-san and Kazemaru-san walks up to Endou-san.

"Hehe, I can't help it." I wonder how many times he fell asleep ever since he came here on foot. I have no doubt that he sleeps whenever he wants too.

"Oh, umm—" I really hope now that something that is utterly hopeless and inconvenient would get me out of this.

"Hikariyami-san? May I have a word with you?" And it came! Literally! I stood up and quickly walked to the teacher that has called me.

"Umm, what's this about?"

"It's concerning your club. In two weeks' time, you should decide on what club you are going in to be." She gave me a form with a list of different clubs that are available to be joined in. "If you made your decision just give the form to the club's manager."

"Umm, yes. Thank you very much and have a happy lunch." I bowed.

"Well, aren't you a polite one? It's very rare to find students that are like you these days. You should be set as an example for the other students. Goodbye then." The clicks of her heels began to fade away from the hall.

"Club, huh?" Reading the form, my eyes caught the words 'soccer club.' My heart raced in happiness and my grip on the paper tightens.

**-_Grumbles_-**

But before that, I should eat my lunch.

* * *

**-Ka-clunk-**

Wow! That fried rice taste incredible even though I'm the one who cooked it. I reached out my hand to get the can of soda I bought from the vending machine. For a habit, I caressed the metal's cold surface on my cheeks because it feels refreshing. Since it's still early, I took a walk around the school grounds.

Hmm. What should cook for tonight's dinner? The magazine recommends curry, but I wanted to try hamburgers. Or maybe *katsudon? But there's this *ebi tempura that I have wanted to cook. Should I go for *tonkatsu? But it'll be a complete waste if I don't try—

"Look out!" My happy thoughts were interrupted of a voice. I slowly turned my head and out of nowhere, a ball was flying and it passed by my cheeks. If you look at it, 5 centimeters more, it could've hit my face. I began to shiver and tears were showing up in the corner of my eyes. Remember kids, if someone screams at you like that, continue walking so you wouldn't get hit. If not walk, run!

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean kick it your direction!" The boy bowed down to me.

"I-it's alright! Accidents happen." I waved my hands in all directions and show a reassuring smile.

"I'm really sorry. Are you hurt?" When he raised his head, I turned to stone when as I saw the familiar face. Kazemaru-san. I got shocked. I turned my head and glanced at the ball. And I saw it; it was a soccer ball kind. _Why did this happen?!_

"M-Mmm! I'm okay!" I sheepishly laughed.

"That's a relief. Wait. . ." He looks at me skeptically. _I'm dead meat!_

"Aren't you the new student in our class?" _Yes! I still have 1 life left! I'm still in the game!_

"Y-yes, that's right, Kazemaru-san." I kept averting my eyes.

"Hm? How did you know my name? I never introduced myself yet." _Crap._

"Uhh, ehh. . . S-sensei gave me a list of your names before I transferred here." I began to sweat bullets.

"Hmm. . ." He was still eyeballing me.

"Kazemaru-kun! Is something wrong?" A guy with pink hair ran up accompanied by a boy with brown hair and glasses, it was Someoka-san and. . . Wait, who's this guy? I never seen him before, I should just nickname him Megane-san. But great, just what I needed, more people from the team. I don't know if how much longer I can hold my smile because the nervousness is gonna make me snap, and have a nervous breakdown.

"Hmm? Who are you talking to?" Someoka-san pointed out to me. _Gagantous! _You don't even know your own classmate?!

"Someoka! You don't even remember our new student's face." Kazemaru-san scolded him.

"Oh, Sorry." He scratched his head in embarrassment and bowed his head a little. I find it a little funny.

"N-no, It's okay. I'm just new here and stuff."

"Huh? Wait a minute." Megane-san fixed his glasses and stares at me.

"Oi, Megane-kun, stop it, you're creeping her out." _His name is literally Megane?! _Is he racist or something?

"Wahh! You are _that girl _who had kicked the ball with a hissatsu move from yesterday!" He pointed out to me.

_Oh no._

"You'd just cut your hair shorter." _Oh shoot. _

"Hm? That's right! Now if I look at closely, you're that girl." Kazemaru-san also responded.

". . ."

That's it. It's game over. Should I continue by explaining what happened or just restart by running away?

* * *

I really don't know what I am typing because I don't get my OC's personality! God damn it! Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!

*Kurotabo – Nurahiyon reference.

*Katsudon – Big bowl topped with deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork.

*Ebi Tempura – Deep-fried shrimp with distinctive and light batter.

*Tonkatsu - Deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! FacelessDoll Updating! I'm really REALLY becoming industrious of my Inazuma Eleven fanfic. I am really sorry if I haven't updated my Persona and Harvest Moon Fics. But sooner or later I'll update them (I just kept on repeating on what I have just said on the past chapters, right?). Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

The three of them were scaring me with their stares. I'll have to confess my crime sooner or later. Looks like I have no choice since judgment has already been made long before.

"Y-yes. . . I'm that girl who k-kicked the ball the other day." I tilted my head down in shame. They were still eyeballing me. Please stop it; it's painful even though they are not really daggers.

"Should we take her to the clubroom?" Kazemaru-san asked his two friends.

"Only the captain will know what to do with her." Megane-san fixed his glasses.

That sentence is like a green minded kind of flag. Like he'll dissect me and investigate my insides, or he'll make me a training dummy for his soccer practice. Or worse! He'll probably—

"Oi! Earth to Hikariyami-san!" My thoughts were interrupted by Kazemaru-san's voice calling out to me. But thank lord he did because I don't know what kind of other thoughts I might have imagined.

"E-Ehh? Yes?" I held my can of drink with both of my hands.

"Is it okay if we take you to the soccer club?" Huh? What is this question? Are they asking me to join them? Why, I don't know what to—

"Even though that hissatsu was impressive, you still look suspicious to me." Megane-san crossed his arms. _Oh._ So they think I'm some kind of criminal? Well, lucky me.

"Hikariyami-san, this way." Kazemaru-san guided me.

"Oh. Y-yes!" I was now tailing them.

Walking on the soccer was a great moment for me. Even though I haven't stepped on that dirty field covered with sweats and tears from practicing and playing hardworking matches, it was an honor for me to walk on the Raimon Junior High's soccer field, but what is more cool is to play with them in actual. _KYYAAAAAA!_ I haven't felt this happy! I closed my eyes to stitch the memory in my mind. I covered my mouth with my free hand in case I was drooling again and madly waved my head left to right.

"Umm. . . Hello?" I opened my eyes in shock as my happy thoughts were interrupted. In front of me was a sitting Endou-san, on his hand was a bento and a pair of chopsticks. I buffered that I realized that I was in the club room, or club house. I turned red. I quickly straightened myself up.

"Umm! I-I'm Hikariyami Yukino, Please to meet you all!" I bowed, but this time, I think in my accurate estimation, was 115 degrees.

"Oh, then it's nice to meet you, Yuikino-chan!" He stood up and showed his usual cheery grin. He almost called out my first name! Even though he got it wrong, it was my name he said. Wait a minute! I have business here! I didn't come here to fangirl or anything.

"Umm, Endou-san. . . I'm sorry about what happened yesterday! I didn't mean to kick the ball to your stomach or anything, and also I'm very sorry to interrupt you guys while practicing! And it was twice!" I bowed down and held out my can of soda. "It may not be much, but please take it as an apology gift! But don't worry! I'll buy more if you want! . . . And it's not Yuikino, but Yukino"

Silence was around the atmosphere.

"Pfft. . . Hahaha! Sorry sorry!" Eh? Endou-san. . . is laughing? I raised my head, and somehow, around me, laughter filled the air.

"He kinda reminds me of Tachimukai-kun before he joined the team!"

"Stiff and full of respect towards others!" Tsunami-san added.

"Ehh? Am I really like that?" Tachimukai-san stopped laughing and wondered to himself. He then scratched his head in embarrassment. "I guess I was, huh?"

I just stood there, dumbfounded. They are really lively even though they are so serious in playing soccer. In their matches, they are always fired up because of their fighting spirits. But here, they are just laid back and enjoying their time together. I suddenly realized that comparing myself to them, I'm still weak. I looked down on my feet. _Was I aware of it the whole time? I kept saying that I'll join them in an instant but. . ._ I tightened my grip on my beverage. I felt a hand on my right shoulder. It belonged to Endou-san.

"You know, what you did back there was amazing! That hissatsu you used was really strong!" He grinned.

". . .R-really?" My eyes lit up.

"Yup! I felt it right in my guts!" He placed his hands on his stomach.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I bowed down.

"I didn't mean it that way—Hm? Kidou? What's that on your hand?" My head turned and I saw Kidou-san was holding something on his hand. And for the record Endou-san, it's a paper.

"It seems to be a club form." _Eh?_ Wait a minute. I quickly reached out for my pocket and in that second, I didn't felt a paper like material but just my handkerchief. So that means . . .!

"That's mine! I was told by the teacher that I should find a club to join in." I explained it to them.

"Wait, did you already write something there?" The girl with glasses, Haruna-san, came to her brother's side and looks at my paper.

". . .No. Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Then it's decided!" Aki-san, also a manager, clapped her hands together.

"Decided?"

"It's obvious isn't it? You should join the soccer club!"

". . .Eh?" That was the only thing I can utter out in that silent situation.

* * *

**-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-**

School finally ended. I fixed my notebooks and organized my things. I sighed out. _What just happened back there?_ The corner of my eyes suddenly caught the team practicing in the soccer field. I instantly remembered of what I have told them and the events came rewinding in my mind.

_"Eh?! You're not going to join?" Endou-san reacts as if it was the end of the world, or something else, like as if soccer was no longer a sport._

_"Yes." I flatly responded._

_"But, why not?" Endou-san looks at me seriously. I got scared of his eyes that mine trembled and looked down._

_"Endou-san to tell you the truth. . . I'm a big fan of you and your team." Suddenly, whistles were in the air. Man! Could they not tell that serious this conversation is serious?! I mean, yeah, that line was pretty cheesy, but still!_

_"Y-Yukino-chan, sorry but I don't think that's a reason enough." Endou-san began scratching his head behind, blushed a bit and was grinning foolishly. Endou-san! Let me finish!_

_"You don't get it! It's not because I don't want to. . . It's just. . . I—" I suddenly can't utter the words through my mouth. Usually I can say anything on my mind, but, why am I like this to the? I am now completely frustrated and I so want to flip a table._

_"It's alright!" Endou-san blurted out._

_"Eh?"_

_"Then how about this, why don't you play with us tomorrow and after the game, we'll hear what you have to say." He patted my shoulders. "Sometimes, action just speaks louder than a voice, and since it's soccer, we'll understand ourselves because it's our favorite language!" He showed me his usual smile that I always see in pictures and posters._

_"Endou-san. . ." I began to tear up._

_"Gah! W-wait! Why are you crying?!" He frantically waved his arms._

_"Boo! Captain made a girl cry because of his speech!" Kogure-san snickered._

_"Oi captain! It's wrong to make girls cry you know! Even though that speech was full of passion!" Ayumu Shorinji-san walked by my side and scolded him._

_"N-no! I-it's not because of that I was crying." I wiped my tears with my handkerchief._

_"Ehh? T-then what is it?"_

_"It's because I never thought that Endou-san would say such a smart quote and would relate it to soccer to say something encouraging." _

_There was another deep silence, but it was again covered with the laughers inside the room._

_"G-good one, Yukino-chan!"_

_"Heh?!" Endou-san was dumbfounded._

_"It's true! It's true!" Someoka-san was laughing so hard there were tears coming out in the corner of his eyes. Even Tsunami was in tears of joy and holding his stomach with his hands "Hahahaha! I-it's so funny that my stomach hurts!" He started rolling on the floor._

_"Oi! K-Kidou! Goenji!" He called out to his best friends. But as you look at it, Kidou-san was covering his mouth from laughing out and Goenji-san just smiles and lets out a 'hmm' sound._

_"Don't tell me you guys too!"_

Kyaaaaa! _ What did I just said back there?! _I covered my face with my hands and blushed furiously. I'm sorry Endou-san! I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. It just came out of my mouth. But thinking about it is a little funny. I giggled.

Looking around the room, I was the only one there standing. I grabbed my things, walked out of the room and slid the door closed.

I walked down the hall and finally made my way to the shoe lockers; I changed my school shoes and headed out of the gate. But what I didn't expect were some familiar people to be there by the gate's entrance. One figure waved at my direction.

"Oi! Yukino-chan." It was Endou-san and with him was expected. Goenji-san, Kidou-san, Kazemaru-san and Fubiki-san. I walked over to them.

"Eh? Were you guys were waiting for someone?"

"Mmm. We were waiting for you." Huh? Waiting for me?

"Since your new and all, I thought we should get to know each other." The six of us began walking by the streets.

"Oh by the way, this is Fubuki Shirou." He introduced me to the spiked gray haired colored boy. "It's nice to meet you, Yukino-chan." He greeted me with a smile.

"Uhh. . . It's nice to . . . meet you also." Even though I already know who Fubuki-san is, I really can't tell but for some reason, he reminds me of someone I know.

"Hey Yukino-chan, what made you transfer to this town?" Kazemaru-san then walked up beside me.

"Hmm. . . Maybe to start a new life, I guess. But, I also don't know myself."

"Could it be because of your family or something?" Goenji-san joined the conversation.

"I don't think so. If it was, Okaa-sama or Onee-sama should've told me." We stopped by in a vending machine to buy something for each of us to drink.

"Hm? You have an older sister?" Kidou-san said, as he bending to grab his drink."

". . . Not exactly." Endou-san gave me my drink; we waited for the pedestrian light to go green as the cars drive by.

"What do you mean?" Fubuki-san asked.

"Well, originally, Okaa-sama is my aunt and Onee-san is an older cousin of mine. I was just adopted by them. My family died when I was little." There was a sudden heavy intense atmosphere. No one dared to talk or say something. The light finally turned green and we just walked in silenced. I bowed my head as I felt a staggering pain in my heart.

"But don't worry about it." I raised my head up and showed a reassuring smile.

"I was raised by them with like any family that was filled with love and care." I shouldn't tell them so they wouldn't worry.

"Sorry if we got nosy." Kazemaru-san made a gloomy face.

"No, it's really okay. I'm actually glad that they adopted me. If I hadn't met them, I wouldn't have continued playing soccer." We arrived at a soccer field that where I first 'accidentally' met them. Endou-san sat down on the grassy spot and he gestured for us to sit also.

"Really?" Endou-san asked with a smile on his face as we stare into the beautiful sun as it was setting down. It illuminated the city with its warm colors and made the river glimmered. For me it was such a beautiful scene. I held my can of cold tea with my warm hands. Like I always do, I closed my eyes and made sure to secure the memory I have seen right before me. I caressed the can onto my cheek.

". . .Yeah." I opened my eyes.

"Hey Yukino-chan, how did you know us?" Kazemaru-san peered over because between us was Fubuki-san.

"I watched you guys at the FFI with the match against the Little Gigant." I opened my tea and drank up.

"Oh, is that so? So much for making that stuff up saying the teacher gave you the class list." I ended up squirting my tea back to my can. I coughed and wiped the tea on my lips.

"Y-You knew?!" I turned red.

"I noticed when you said that you were a big fan of 'Endou and his team.'" Oh crap, I forgot about that.

"Alright! You caught me!" I huff my cheeks.

"Your cheeks look like mochi, Yukino-chan." Fubuki-san chuckled.

"F-Fubuki-san!" Everyone laughed except me.

"So, what's your reason why you played soccer?" I froze. I turned and looked at Endou-san. He flashed me a big smile.

"I guess because of what happened when I was little." I sipped my tea.

"Care to tell us?"

"Well, it was this certain person. This person always helps me because the boys were bullying me that I was too weak to play soccer. Every single day, it was always like that, but I was happy, because of that, we would play soccer together for me to cheer up." I looked at the darkish, yet still orange, sky above. "One day, we made a pinky swear that we'll become powerful soccer players and play with a strong team. . . I think that's why I continued playing, I held on to the promise I made."

"Where's this person now?"

". . . I don't know. But I'm sure she already fulfilled her promised." I sadly smiled.

"What are you talking about? It's not yet fulfilled!" Endou-san stood up and walked in front of where the sun's view was showing.

"What are you talking about?"

"The two of you promised together, and she already made it. But you still haven't! So meaning, your promise is not yet fulfilled!" Endou-san. . . That kind of logic. I cracked into a smile and without realizing it, I was giggling.

"What kind of logic was that, Endou-san?"

"Heh. You finally laughed." _Huh?_

"I noticed for the whole day, you haven't smiled, so that's why we decided to hang out with you!" He flashed a smile.

"Looks like it was mission accomplish then, huh." Kazemaru-san smiled. I was just dumbfounded, but soon after, I smiled.

"Really, what is that about?"

"You should excuse the captain here since his IQ is a bit low than you think. In fact, just enough knowledge for soccer." Kidou-san grinned.

"Oi! Kidou!" We all laughed as the sun finally sank and the night grew cold.

* * *

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Kidou-san and the others went to other side of the pedestrian lane while Endou-san and I are the ones left behind. I waved goodbye.

"So, we just live in the same district, huh?"

"It seems so." In that dark night, our shoes were the only things heard in the residence's area.

"Hey, Yukino-chan, why did you become a fan of ours anyway?"

"Heh?!" I blushed furiously. But inside my _dirty_ mind, I was screaming in happiness because I finally will be able to tell him my reason.

"U-umm. . . It's because—"

"Oh, you're finally home, Yukino-chan." My sentence was disrupted as Okaa-sama saw me by the gate.

"Okaa-sama."

"Thank goodness you're home! Benio-chan is going ballistic because she keeps on muttering things that I don't understand." Must be the God of Destruction waking up inside of her, must be because it's past my curfew time.

"Hm? Oh! You finally made friends with Mamoru-kun, it seems."

Endou-san and I looked at each other, in shock, then back to her. "Ehh? How did you know him, Okaa-sama?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I never told you before, but he's a neighbor of ours." _WHHHAAATT?!_

"Come to think of it, mom also told me yesterday like having a new neighbor." Endou-san cupped his chin. _You thought about it just now!_

"Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Yukino-chan!" Endou-san run off to his house.

"W-wait a minute! Endou-san!" I reached out my hand, but too late.

"What's the matter Yukino-chan? Isn't it great that your greatest idol is just your neighbor?" I became pale, but remained in the stance where I reached out my hand.

"I-it's not that Okaa-sama. . ."

* * *

INSIDE HER ROOM

"I CAN'T GO FANGIRLING IF HE'S MY NEIGHBOR!" I screamed on the top my lungs talking. I am talking to my pinked hair friend, Hina-chan, via phone.

_-Well, there's no helping it.-_

"But then, how will I let out my happiness?!" I began tearing up.

_-. . .-_

"Hina-chan. I can't let him find out that I'm like this!"

_-Then how about keeping the happiness? The way you keep good memories.-_

"Huh?"

_-You always close your eyes together when you see or experience something memorable.-_

"Hina-chan. . ."

"Oi! Mamoru!" I shivered down my spine as I heard a voice inside Endou-san's room. I moved my curtains to see what was going.

"Didn't I tell you to study? If you don't, I'll really take away your ball!" Endou-san was being scolded by her mother. I fixed my curtains again.

"Hina-chan."

_-What?-_

"I think I found another way."

_-Eh? Yuki-chan?-_

I grabbed a pillow, buried my face on it.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_-Yuki-chan?!-_

"Uwah! I feel much better now! You're right Hina-chan, I should express my happiness in another way! Thank you very much!"

_-Umm. . . That's great. . .-_

"Anyway, I need to do my homework now, good night!"

_-Yeah. Good night.-_

* * *

**-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-**

I yawned heavily as the lunch bell rang. Man pulling an all-nighter last night was stupid. I barely opened my eyes for the past lessons, but I was never caught because the teachers' eyes were all on Endou-san.

"Hikariyami-san! Someone is looking for you!" My eyes grew wide as I saw a girl waving her hand at me.

"Haruna-san?" I walked over to her.

"What is it?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Did you already eat your lunch?" She asked bubbly.

"Not yet. Why?" I blinked twice

"Here!" She handed me a white box.

"Eh? What's in it?" Why do I get to picture that inside this thing is something good but unexpectedly bad like *Doraemon's little gadgets in his pocket?

"No time! Let's go to the girl's changing room!" She pushed me from behind and we dashed off down the hall.

"Haruna-san!" My scream dispersed in the hall.

**-Minutes later-**

"Captain! Here she is!"

"Ah! It fits you perfectly!" Endou-san was flashing his smile.

What I was wearing was a uniform of the team was currently wearing. I ended up turning red. It was a dream come true of mine wearing the team's uniform. But still. . .

"Umm, Haruna-san, Why is it perfectly my size?" I sweatdropped.

"I made my research, you know!" _Creepy!_

"Well then, why don't we start the game?" Endou-san punched his right hand in the air.

"Ehh?!"

* * *

"Looks like Raimon's team is about to kick off to another, fresh match! But hold it! Looks like we're about to see a new face of the team!" Kakuma-san, the commentator appeared out of nowhere along the sidelines again. Seriously! That guy scares me whenever he pops out!

The team was finally divided.

On the other side of the field was Endou-san's team, along with Kabeyama-san, Shorinji-san, and Kogure-san as defense.

Kidou-san, Kazemaru-san, Toromaru-san, Hiroto-san and Sakuma-san as the midfielders. Along the forward were Goenji-san and Fubuki-san.

For the team I was decided on, Tachimukai-san was on our goalkeeper.

On the defense were Kageno-san, Kurimatsu-san, and Tsunami-san and Hijikata-san. On the midfielders were Shishido-kun, Matsuno-san, Fudo-san, and me. Our forwards were Someoka-san and Aphrodi-san.

I felt adrenaline rushing inside me. I'm really happy I could get to play with them, but, _am I gonna do good?_

The whistle signals that the match has begun.

"Oi! You better do good!" Fudo-san's words were scary that it sent shivers down my spine. Wait, did he just read what was in my mind?

Kidou-san moves in with the ball, but Fudo-san blocks him, Kidou-san struggles at first, but maintains his cool as he passes the ball to Kazemaru-san. Shishido-kun and Matsuno-san attacks, but he averted both players with great speed. _Amazing!_ I was in awe seeing them play up close.

"Oi! Newbie! It's coming at you" Fudo-san snapped me out of my imagination and I saw Kazemaru-san coming at my way. I went and tried stealing the ball.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." _Was that an insult?_ A nerve secretly snapped inside of me. I decided to get my head in the game. I struggled stealing the ball, but in the end, I managed to steal it and ran to the field.

"_Whistles~ _you're not that bad!" Tsunami-san shouted at me. Okay! Up ahead are some strong players I have known. I don't know what will happen next but I guess I'll just let it flow.

"I'm not gonna let you pass!" Sakuma-san was running towards me, but I just kept my head on. "Oi kid! Over here!" Fudo-san called out to me, signaling to pass the ball to him. But I just ran ahead against Sakuma-san. I was about to clash with him, that's when idea popped into my mind. I ran faster and kicked the ball hard.

"Huh? What's she doing?!"

I came close to Sakuma-san, but as if in slow motion, I kicked the ball to the air and passed it to, "Fudo-san! Catch!" He received the ball and we ran alongside.

"Amazing! Looks like the new player has managed to outsmart Suzuma-kun in mere seconds! The game continues as Fudo-kun kicks the ball to Someoka-kun! Is it an opening to score a point?!"

"Take this! Dragon Slayer!" He kicks his hissatsu with sheer power.

"The Mountain!" Kabeyama-san counter blocks it and sends the ball up in the air. But Aphrodi-san manages to jump up and attacks.

"True God's Knows!"

"There it is everyone! Aphrodi's hissatsu attacks as the defense was wide open after Kabeyama-kun's defense!"

"Shin Ijiden the Hand!"

"And the team's captain has stopped it from entering the net!"

I was just there staring with my eyes wide open. Endou-san was holding the ball in his hands; he looked at me and smiles. I became aware of the strength the team has shown me. I placed my hand on my shirt, just were my heart was beating really fast, and I gripped on it tight. I held out my free hand and stared at my palm. _They are way stronger of what I have imagined._

_"Sometimes, action just speaks louder than a voice, and since it's soccer, we'll understand ourselves because it's our favorite language!" _Ehh? Why did that pop out of my mind now? Then that's where it hit me.

"Yukino-chan! Look out!"

"Ehh?" I was pulled by reality and in the corner of my eye was Hiroto-san passing by me.

"Shishido-san! Matsuno-san! Try slowing him down!" I ran as fast as I could. _ I get it now._

"Yeah!/We won't let him pass!"

"Goenji-kun!" He kicks the ball to Goenji-san.

"Let's go, Fubuki-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Here it comes everyone! Goenji-kun's and Fubuki-kun's combined hissatsu-!"

"Cross Fire!" Right in front of my eyes was the elemental duo's hissatsu.

"Maou the Hand. . . G5!"

"And Tachimukai-kun's Maou the Hand blocks it!" That's my chance! "Tachimukai-san! Throw it to me!" I waved my hand.

"Alright! Here it comes!" He threw the ball into the air. I caught the ball and started kicking away.

"Everyone! She might be new, but don't let your guard down!" Kidou-san signals the three to come forward. _The way they play 'their' soccer maybe totally different from me, but. . ._

"I won't let you get through! Shippu Dash!" I trapped the ball with both of feet and throw it in midair.

"What?" I pass by him and grabbed the ball. "I'm not gonna let you guys steal it!" I performed a hissatsu to make it pass by them called;

"Constellation's path: Orion's belt!" And in a blink of an eye, I was making my way to the defense.

"What was that about? It's like she just made it pass them without breaking a sweat!"

"That was so fast!" Toromaru-san was gaping his mouth.

_Maybe. Just maybe. I'll come to find out how they play it. . ._

"Someoka-san!"

"Yeah! Dragon Slayer!"

"The Mountain!" Again, the ball was stopped.

"Aphrodi-san! Pass it over here!"

"What's she doing?! She's in midair! Is she going for it?"

_Right now, all I can do is play my way and never doubt myself if I could reach them or not! That's how I'll play 'my' soccer!_

"Endou-san! I hope you're prepared!"

"I have never been this prepared! Give me your all, Yukino-chan!" He flashed me another smile that I have seen all time, but this time, full of fighting spirit.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhh! *Wings of Messiah!"

"There it goes everyone! The newbie's hissatsu! Will Endou-san block it?!"

"Shin God Hand!"

"There it is! The captain's signature move! But the way everyone sees it, the hissatsu is not stopping, it just kept on drilling its way to the captain's mighty block!"

"I'm not yet finish!" Not too soon, I let out another hissatsu to support my last move,

"Take this! *Ao Blade!" The ball perfectly receives my move, in that span of moment; Endou-san seems having a hard time stopping my technique.

"Grr. . . . AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I packed up my notebooks and books as usual. My eye caught the uniforms color coding. It was in the box but I haven't yet putted on the lid. I caressed its soft material. The events began to flow again my head like a movie film playing.

_My eyes were wide open as I never expected that to happen. Silence was still._

_"A-Amazing. . . The move went in and the team of Fudo-san scores!"_

_"No way. . ." I still can't believe it. From a cloud of dust, a ball suddenly was heading at my direction; I got surprised and caught it by hand. I looked at it with my hybrid eyes. I moved my eyes to the source where it came from._

_"That was an amazing shot, Yukino-chan!" He gave me a thumbs up._

_"Endou-san. . ." I started to tear up again in happiness. No this isn't the time to be crying! I rubbed my eyes and turned my gaze to him._

_"Endou-san! I decided!" I kicked the ball to him and he receives it._

_"I'll be joining the soccer club!" I yelled at the top my lungs._

_"Yeah! Welcome to the team! Yukino-chan!" I smiled._

_"Thank you Endou. . . No. . . Captain! Everyone! I'm Hikariyami Yukino! I'll be in your care from now on!" Everyone then gathers around and laughed._

_"Remember, just because you're new here doesn't mean you'll get special treatment!" Kidou-san added._

_"Yes! To tell you the truth! If you're training twice as hard, then I'll train 4 times harder so that I'll be able to cope up with this wonderful team! And also. . ." I began to feel dizzy._

_"Hm? What's the matter Yukino-chan?" I fell on my knees and everyone gasped._

_"Yukino-chan!" Captain supported me._

_"Captain. . ."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can I. . . Can I eat my lunch now? Because I haven't eaten yet since the start of the game and I only fell because I feel anemic."_

_A grumbling sound suddenly was heard. It was quiet for a second, and then laughter was heard again._

_"You're really interesting you know?" He supported me up. "Alright! Why don't we eat everyone?"_

_"Yeah!"_

I closed my shoe locker and headed out of the building. Up ahead were some figures that I have already been with, but with a large number.

"Oi! Yukino-chan! Let's go home now!" Captain waved at me, everyone was waiting for me with smiles on their faces. I smiled to myself and ran to them.

"Yes!" Looks like my new life is starting to wind it's wheels.

* * *

YES INDEED! Finally been able to finish it! It took me like 10 hours to write this chapter! But I have managed to pull it off! I hope you guys didn't mind reading this long! I just really happen to like Inazuma Eleven. I will be able to update the next chapter umm. . . I don't know! Hope you guys like it!

*Doraemon – I know you already know this. CHILDHOOD MEMORIES!

*Wings of Messiah – Jumps up with ball, a pair of wings form on the foot. When kicked, the ball is in a yellow whitish aura with glowing feather wings

*Ao (Blue) Blade – Blue blade appears as you kick out (Supporting move)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! FacelessDoll Updating! Yeah, Big bro AKaiArsony currently watching Inazuma Eleven GO. But since I am going to be watching Inazuma Eleven again from episode 1 until the end, I might end up not writing this fanfic! And I am terribly sorry about my chapters because of my grammars and other crap. Oh, and I might become busy on some certain days because of my summer art lessons, we are currently starting on painting (my crappiest part of art). So, yeah.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

"Okaa-sama! I'm going now!" I waited for her response before opening the door.

"Be careful!"

"Yes!" I twisted the knob open and the first thing I saw Endou-san, with his smiling face in the morning.

"Good morning, Yukino-chan."

"Good morning to you too." I opened the gate and closed it behind me. We started to walk down the street.

It has been a week since the day I transferred. I got used to my morning routines by then. But getting to be with the Inazuma Eleven is really a dream come true! But I have to work hard so that I'll be able to match my strength with them! But fangirling even just for a bit won't hurt, right? I held my cheeks with both of my hands and started to imagine stuff that will happen. KYAAAAA! Just thinking about it makes me excited! I uncontrollably moved my head from left and right.

"Yukino-chan, Are you alright?" Endou-san completely snapped me out. Thank God!

"M-Mmm! I just happen to think about something very funny."

"Really? What was it?" _I can't tell him!_

"U-Umm. . . Ah! Good morning Kidou-san, Goenji-san!"

"Good morning." Goenji-san and Kidou-san were waiting for us in the usual spot.

"Sorry if we made you wait." I bowed my head.

"It's alright; we just happen to arrive here not too long." We started walking together again.

"Yukino-chan, what position do you practically go with?" Kidou-san asked me since I joined soccer not too long, I only manage to play one game as a midfielder.

"I usually go as a forward, but I don't have problems with being a midfielder. It was actually a fun experience."

"I see." Kidou-san seems to be thinking something like my formation in the soccer field. I just know it.

"Then, what about those hissatsu you made back in the game? Especially that Blue Blade! That was unexpected!" Endou-san grins.

"Ah! That. Actually, that was a coincidence." I scratched my head behind. "It just came out."

"Wait. . . So you created that move just then?!" We crossed the pedestrian lane.

"Yes. I never originally expected that, so it's a new *sasaeru type of hissatsu for me."

"Sasaeru type?" Goenji-san sounds curious.

"Eh? You don't know about it?"

"No, we never have heard of it." Kidou-san sounds serious. Sometimes his serious voice just scares me.

"Then, a sasaeru type of hissatsu is like making your shot stronger than before, it means from the word itself, but there are consequences. And there are a lot of things you should consider before doing one."

"What is it?"

"First, compatibility. If you're sasaeru hissatsu doesn't match your main hissatsu completely, it'll be rejected and will be useless the whole way, a hissatsu and a sasaeru have their own rhythmic pattern-like style. Second, timing. If you try doing it too fast, it will only clash with each other and cancels out both power, and doing too slow will only result to receiving its former power, but weaker. But doing it in the right time will give you the outcome you've wanted."

"Ehh. . . I never thought of it like that." Endou-san stares ahead and crosses his arms.

"Actually, your sasaeru hissatsu can also support other players' hissatsu, but it also needs the same requirements; compatibility and timing. "

"Where did you learn that kind of thing?" I froze when Kidou-san asked me about it. Thinking about the memory of my coach made me pale and made me drench in sweat. I should never tell.

"I-I just happen to come up with it." I sheepishly laughed.

"Really?!" Endou-san looks at me with a suprised face.

"Mmm. It hit me when I saw you guys playing in the FFI. I started experimenting other than hissatsu that were offense and defensive." What a big fat liar I am.

"Heh. We should try doing that also!" Endou-san began to show his fighting spirit.

"But it takes great dedication to master it, for my opinion, out of 100, it's a 15 percent chance of getting one to be compatible." Endou-san, please be careful of what you're saying, you don't know the consequences of this!

"Then I'll take that chance! And besides, we have you!" He flashed me another one of his smiles.

"Endou-san. . . I guess I don't have a choice but to agree with you." I just smiled "But you guys better train hard for it!"

"Don't worry! If it's about soccer, I'll do anything for it!" We finally arrived in school. We happen to see Tsunami-san and Tachimukai-san by.

"Good morning!" I greeted them both.

"Morning!" Tsunami-san greeted us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about you, Yukino-chan!"

"Eh? Me?" I pointed to myself and blushed.

"Yeah! The way you played your game last time was amazing! Even though you were still not familiar with the ocean, you managed to ride that big wave!" No Tsunami-san, you guys are _not_ the ones familiar with me since I already knew you all not too long ago.

"Um, I'll take that as a compliment."

**-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-**

"Ah! There's the bell! We should probably go now to our classrooms."

"Then, see you later!"

* * *

"Remember! This will be in the midterms, so you better take note of it. Alright, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow then." The last teacher exited the room. Behind me, I could hear a lot of snores.

"Endou-san! Wake up, it's already lunch time. It was a good thing that sensei didn't see you were sleeping." Because I was blocking the teacher's view, that's why.

"Zzz. . . Hm? Uwaahhh! Good morning, Yukino-chan!"

"Endou-san, you just said that this morning, and plus, it's already noon." I sweatdropped.

"Really? Sorry." He rummaged through his bag, and in his hand was a *bento box.

"Let's go Yukino-chan. We're gonna have our lunch in the clubroom." As soon as Endou-san spoke those words, I grabbed my bento and we made our way to the clubroom. Club house that is. On our way, we bumped into Tsunami-san and Tachimukai-san. Those two really have a tight bond, huh.

"Tsunami-san, Tachimukai-san." I called out to them and they both turned their heads.

"Oh, Yo! Yukino-chan!"

The four of us then decided to head to the club together. We made small chatters but we have arrived by then.

"Hey, everyone!" Endou-san greeted.

"Endou! You guys should hurry and grab one!" Someoka-san pointed out to the area to where most of them seem to gather around.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"Suprisingly, Kabeyama brought a lot of donuts. It was a miracle he didn't eat it on the way." Someoka-san chuckled.

"Captain, here! And here's some for you guys." Kabeyama-san gave us each. As he gave me the donut, I looked at it with doubt.

"Thanks, Kabeyama! Thanks for the food!" They happily ate the share they received. I looked at everyone at the room. They were happily eating and talking to each other.

"Yukino-chan! Why aren't you eating?" Rika-san suddenly popped out in front of me. I jumped a bit.

"Rika-san!" I averted my eyes from her. "Well, it's just. . ." If I say my reason, it's gonna be weird, I seriously approve of that situation.

"Oh, I get it." She puts her hands on her hips. _What?! I have been found out?!_ "You don't like the chocolate flavor, right?" She winks at me.

"Eh?" I blinked in surprise.

"What?! You don't like CHOCOLATE?!" Kabeyama-san was gapping his mouth.

"No! It's not that—" It's embarrassing but-

"You're allergic to it?" Megane-san appeared out behind Kabeyama-san.

"No—" Please let me finish my sentence.

"Did Kogure-kun put something in it?" Haruka-san stepped forward, concerned.

"No—" Crap, I just have to say it before it goes to a longer and more complicated stuff.

"If that's the case, here!" Rika-san shoved a piece of donut in my mouth. I covered my lips and started chewing. Wait! This is—Ahh. . . It feels like I'm in heaven. . . I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the taste.

"Delicious, isn't it?" I nodded crazily.

"So this is what a donut taste like." After swallowing, I happily bit another piece in the share I was given with.

"Wait a minute, Yukino-chan, is this your first time eating a donut?" Megane-san fixed his glasses.

"Yes!"

"EHH?! REALLY?!" Everyone in the room was shocked.

"In the place where I live in, I only get to see them in television, and there's no western food there, only traditional ones."

"So, where do you live?" Endou-san asked astonishingly. I licked my fingers clean, I came out of the clubroom and everyone followed. I pointed to the direction of my family home.

"My family lives on top of that mountain." My finger was directly pointed on the tallest and farthest mountain.

"R-Really? You gotta be kidding me. . ." Everyone seems to become a bit pale. But not Rika-san, she cupped her chin and seems to be in deep thought.

"Yukino-chan, so meaning, you don't know anything much around here, right?"

"Yes." I nodded. Why is it that I have a bad feeling about this? She walked up to me.

"So. . . Do you know what an arcade is?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"How about cake?" I cupped my chin and started thinking deeply. "No."

"Hmmm. . ." She looks at skeptically. I averted my eyes and went to them. I gave the 'What is going on' look to them. They just shrugged.

"Yukino-chan!"

"Y-Yes?!" I straightened up.

"Do you know what . . . is a maid?"

"Huh? What's that?" I tilted my head to the side. Everyone gasped.

"A pure one!" Megane-san managed to say it out.

"Then, starting from now own, I'll be your guiding buddy! I'll let you try every 'cute' things here!" She smiled cutely at me.

"Eh?"

* * *

I walked down by the streets. The question is, why did Rika-sa—I mean, Rika-chan did that, everyone seems to be shocked when I agreed to it. Some even said good luck or I'm in your support. Why? Is she gonna be like my loli con sis too?

* * *

"Mom, I get a feeling that Yukino is talking about me somewhere, and I think it's so cute!"

"Benio, there's blood dripping from your nose."

* * *

I sighed out.

"Something bothering you?" Someone spoke behind me, I looked back and it was Fubuki-san and Someoka-san.

"Someoka-sa—"

"You should drop the formality. We're friends, aren't we?" They walked up to me. We began continuing our steps.

"Then. . . Someoka-kun and Fubuki-kun." I slightly blushed as I utter those words. Inside my mind, there were angels, merrily ringing the bells and I was dancing with red roses around a field and there were rainbows and fluttering butterflies.

"Oi, Yukino-chan! Are you alright?"

"Hehehe~ Ah?!" I look at them in the eyes and it seems Tsunami-san was now also with us. I turned red. "Y-yes! I'm alright!" I sheepishly laughed. We continued our walk together.

"Hmm. . ." Fubuki-kun seems to be troubled.

"Yukino-chan. . .Yukino-chan." He continually repeated my name.

"Fubuki-kun?" He suddenly snapped out and pointed at me.

"Yuki-tan!" I blushed furiously.

"Fu-fu-fu-Fubkuki-kun, What the hey hey?!"

"I just thought your name is cuter that way, so, Yuki-tan." He chuckled. Nobody ever called me that! Well except my Onee-sama but I rejected it. I let out a sigh.

"Hahaha! Well then, Should I start calling you Yuki-tan, then?" Tsunami-san continued laughing. I huffed my cheeks. "Do whatever you want." I felt a finger on my cheek. It was Fubuki-kun's.

"Mo~chi!"

"Stop teasing me!" The three of them laughed. Really. That's what I get. I just walked with my head down in shame.

"Why were you named 'Yukino' Because of its meaning?" Someoka-san asked me with curious eyes. I raised my head and just stared ahead of the street.

"Something like that. Okaa-sama told me because my eyes were white as snow. That's why, my real mother, named me that. At least that's what she told me."

"Really? Then why is your other eye black?" As Tsunami-san uttered those words, the films of flashback came running in my head. I placed my right hand onto my right eye.

"Because—because it *Transmogrified!" I smiled. I just made another excuse.

"What's that?"

"Uhh. . . How should I explain this." I got that word from a video game, damn it! I only said that word because it's related how it happened in real life.

"Oh! Should we stop by here?" The subject change as Tsunami-san ran to a shop. It was the Rairaiken. He slid the door open and we just followed. My eyes darted to a hawk shaped-like hair.

"Eh? Tobitaka-san? What are you doing here?" I blinked in surprise.

"What else, eating." I know that! It's just because people have instincts to ask even though it's obvious! Like if you see your friend is busy, you would ask 'are you busy?' I mean, isn't obvious?!

"Hibiki-san! We'll have the usual." We all took our seats where Tobitaka-san was seating. He seems not to mind about it.

"Well if it isn't the little miss, Yukino, was it?"

"Umm, Yes!" I then processed something in my brain.

"You know each other?/You know her?" Both Tsunami-san and I asked the in the same time.

"She was costumer here days ago."

"But, how did you know each other?" I asked the four of them.

"Because he is our coach." Tsunami-san gave me a thumbs up and he winked at me.

"Eh?" Wait a minute. . . Hibiki. . . Hibiki. . . I snapped.

"EHHH?!"

* * *

"Here you go, kids. Eat it while it's fresh."

"Thanks for the food!" It was still a shock to me when he is a coach of team! And back then, I treated him like a nobody! I am ashamed of myself! Mmm. . . But this ramen taste delicious.

"So, you're the new member I kept on hearing about?"

"Y-yes!"

"I see. . . Then, how about a little offer, little miss?"

"Hm?"

* * *

I am now studying for the midterms in my room. My hand keeps on scribbling words and numbers. I stopped as the memory flashed in my head.

_"How about teaching your teammates sasaeru hissatsu?" I became shocked. How did he know that? Coach never told anyone about it except me._

_"Umm, may I ask?" He looked at seriously. "Where did you. . . heard of it?"_

_"From a reliable source." He's not lying. But, where?_

_"Umm, coach, what's a sasaeru hissatsu?" Someoka-kun asked._

_"A technique to be used in order for your hissatsu to be stronger. It's rare for one to find its compatibility, but I heard you managed to do it." They all looked at me._

_"But. . . I already told Endou-san and others that it's a bit impossible. . ." 'Then I'll take that chance! And besides, we have you!' The words of Endou-san trailed in my head. I sigh out and just became aware of the situation._

_". . . At the same time, I agreed with Endou-san's decision, but. . ." I looked at Hibiki-san seriously. "Hibiki-san, if you happen to have heard of it, then you know what's going to happen, right?" He looked at me through his black glasses, but I know behind that mask, he knows the risk of it._

_Silence enveloped the room._

_"It has something else to do with it." Something else?_

_"We'll just talk about it some time."_

What was he talking about? Something else he said. But I don't seem to know the connection of this kind of technique to anything. All I know is, coach only tells those whom she trust. But if Hibiki-san knows it, could it be he has something to do with coach. . .? Something is really up.

"AAAAHHHHH! I DON'T GET IT!" I madly scratched my head. I then heard a knock on my glass door connected to the terrace. I walked to it, moved the curtains to the side and saw Endou-san waving at me by his terrace. I opened the door and got out.

"Something wrong? You seem troubled." He showed me his cheesy grin.

"I. . ." I was about to tell him, but something held me back.

_"Umm. . ." I ran in front of the road and face them. "Is it okay. . . if you keep it a secret from everyone else?" They paused for a second and exchange glances with each other._

_"Why?" Someoka-kun asked me with a serious face. I shivered in fear._

_"Umm. . . I know it's wrong to keep secrets but. . . This kind of thing, the sasaeru hissatsu that has something to do with, please don't say it to everyone else"_

_"Why? It's not like—"_

_"I don't want all of you to get hurt!" I shouted in anger. My voice trembled as I realized what I just have said. "I'm sorry." Whatever is that something Hibiki-san told us, it must be dangerous._

_"Okay then." Eh?_

_"If it's about something serious, don't worry, because we'll overcome it." Tsunami-san patted my head._

_"Besides, I just said we're friends, so I have trust in you." Someoka-kun. . ._

_"Uwaaahhh!" I cried out._

_"O-Oi! Don't cry!" Someoka-kun started to frantically wave his arms around._

_"Y-Yeah! So don't worry!" Same as Tsunami-san._

_"B-but!—" I suddenly felt a hand again, but this time, it petting me head._

_"There, there, Yuka-tan." Fubuki-kun showed me a reassuring smile._

_"You look like a kitty when you cry." Fubuki-san. . ._

_"Please stop teasing me!" They all laughed._

". . ."

"Hm? Yukino?" I snapped out as Endou-san called me without any honorifics.

"Eh?"

"By the way, is it okay if I call you Yukino? You can call me by my first name too you know!"

"Then. . . Endou!" He fell. But in my mind, I am happily skipping like a ballerina and dancing with unicorns that eats cotton candy and poops out butterflies with rainbows.

"That's not what I meant. . . Is something wrong? Your scream was heard back here." He pointed to his room. Yep. That's why I have a reason to fangirl in a pillow.

"Ehh? I'm just concerned about the midterms and so, I've been reviewing them a bit over." I smiled.

"Gahh! You said it! Studying is hard!"

"Mamoru? Are you studying?" A knock was suddenly heard in Endou's room. He gasped.

"Got to go Yukino! Mom will kill me if I don't study! Good night!" He ran back to his room.

"Good night." I responded back. I headed back inside my room. I look at the calendar. I smiled. Right! I gotta get ready for midterms! I grabbed a pen and started marking the dates.

* * *

Sorry if it's lame, I rushed because I'm in a hurry, but hope you guys like it! Just review if you want and tell me what you think for the past chapters! See ya guys!

*bento – Japanese lunchbox.

*Transmogrified – Persona 3 reference.

*Sasaeru – Supporting.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! FacelessDoll Updating! So the story continues. Anyways, after some funny chapters, I'm gonna start writing the serious bizz around. I haven't updated because I'm busy with my summer art lessons, I'm very sorry, and also about my grammars and spelling for the past chapters. The chapter continues about their Midterms. I even researched about the midterms in Japan. Remember everyone! Google is your friend! Don't be shy asking anything to Google.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

I woke up, feeling the warm rays of the sun on my cheeks. Tears were formed in the corner of my eyes as I lazily yawn. I rubbed my eyes open as I tried to remain them open. I blinked and finally became aware of where I happen to be sleeping on, the study table. I checked the calendar, and there were six 'X' mark crosses, from Monday to Saturday.

"Oh yeah, we had midterms last week and today, the teachers will be giving back our papers today." I stood up, grabbed my clothes for school and made my way to the bathroom. I jogged all the way to the bathroom. But three paces left until I reached the bathroom door, I stepped on something soft. I got shocked when I saw who I stepped on.

"Rreeoww!" Sharp claws appeared and she scratched my leg.

"Ouch! Wahhh! Sorry Tororo-chan!" I ran fast to the bathroom.

After that silly incident, I was eating breakfast and set the table for my family to eat.

"Good morning, Yukino." Mashiro-chan greeted me.

"Good morning to you too." Mashiro-chan is my youngest cousin, she's 10 years old. She's new here in the family because Obaa-sama sent her here so that she could live a happy life. She has brown hair, tied down into a ponytail, since her hair is layered, the short hair is loose. Even though she's just a cousin, I see her as a little sister.

"Wait a minute! I-is Benio h-here?" She began shivering in fear.

"No, she's not." I sweatdropped. Poor girl, she must've been traumatized by Onee-sama. "Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast?"

Her eyes lit up. She ran fast on the chair and took a bite of the toasted bread with melted cheese. "Mmm! The cheeshe ish sho cheeshy!" I stood up and went to the kitchen. I grab a glass for what Mashiro-chan wants for her drink.

"What would you like, Mashiro-chan? Orange juice or milk?" I turned my head to her when—

"One more please! And I want Milk!/So fast!" Man that stomach of hers is fast in digesting food!

"Good morning my little sisters!~" Oh no, here we go.

"Aaaaaack! Get away from me you perverted freak!" Mashiro-chan was holding out her fork.

"Don't be like that Mashiro-chan!~ As your older sister, I will take responsibility of you.~"

"Wahhh! Yukino! Save me!" The two of them were now running around the living room. Ever since Onee-sama noticed that I looked her as my little sister, she began doing this daily routine.

"Oi! Guys stop it! Onee-sama, please stop it with your little fetish sister syndrome!" She suddenly stopped and looked at me with a pale face.

"Yukino-chan. . . Telling me to stop. . ." She began trembling as if she was a stop motion picture.

"Don't tell me. . . Are you jealous?~"

"Eh?" How clueless!

"Oh my! Are you jelly of me and Mashiro-chan right? Oh my! My little sister jelly of because of my more little sister! Kyaaaa! Am I dreaming?" She began acting all weird again. I feel kinda disgusted.

"As if! Yukino will never be jealous!" Mashiro-chan! You're an angel sent from above.

"Because Yukino will find a man that is worthy of being with her for the rest of her life!" Noo! Mashiro-chan!

"As if my little sister will marry one of those. . . THINGS!" What? I blinked and before I realized it, I was being hugged by her. "Besides, if she would marry anybody, that would be me!" I became surprised and pushed her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. . . WHOA! That is just weird, Onee-sama!"

"Yeah! If you ask me, I'll her marry one of those Inazuma Japan guys that she idolized so much!"

"Mashiro-chan!" A knife suddenly flew between me and Mahiro-chan's face and hitted one of the Inazuma Japan posters. We both shivered and saw a dark aura covered Benio.

"Who says you're going to marry one of them?" On her hand were another set of knives.

"Umm, Onee-sama. . ." I gotta think of a reason, and fast!

"If I happen to marry one, you'll see me in a wedding dress just like you always dreamed of!" I worriedly smiled.

"Really?! But I want to see you change in at least 20 wedding dress and-" Her aura disappeared and she began talking to herself.

"That should keep her busy, anyway, I'm going now, Mashiro-chan."

"Take care!" I grabbed my shoes and grabbed the door open and headed my way to school.

* * *

**-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-**

"Those who haven't made or passed the given passing mark, you will be taking the make-up tests after school. I'll just announce when." The teacher exited the classroom. Everyone were standing and walking, asking their friends what were there scores. I just arranged my papers and slid them inside my bag. Endou and the others already went to the clubroom, so I headed myself there.

Walking down in the hall, I ran to Aki-chan and Natsume-chan. "Ah! Aki-chan, Natsume-chan! Are you heading to the club?"

"Yes. Why don't we head there together, Yukino-chan?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"So how was your midterms' score?"

"It was okay. I pretty much passed every subject."

"So just you know, Yukino-chan got perfect marks. So I'm pretty sure she'll be in the top 1."

"Natsume-chan! How did you know?" I got shock.

"I'm not just the school director's daughter, you know." She held her head in pride.

"Wow! Yukino-chan! You're really smart! I just happen pass the passing marks. If you have time, do you think you can teach me?"

"Then, how about just us, girls, study for the next midterms?" I clapped my hands together.

"That's a good idea! We should tell Haruna and Fuyuka too!"

"Then it's a promise." Natsume-chan smiled.

_Promise._ The word repeated itself in my mind. For some reason, I remember something about making a promise too, but that memory was becoming vague and blurry that I don't remember it much anymore.

"I can't make promises if I can't keep them. . ." The words suddenly trailed out of my mouth. Something tells me there was something more out of it.

"Hm? Did you say something Yukino-chan?" Aki-chan looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Mmm. It's nothing!" I shook the thought off my mind.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the club. As we slid the door open, we felt a heavy atmosphere around, and it wasn't from the morning practice's sweat. Everyone was down.

"What happened here?"

"It was the midterms result scores that shaken down the teams' spirit." Kidou-san, Goenji-san, and Haruna-chan walked to us.

"R-really? Are their scores really that bad?"

"They have to take the make-up lessons after school or else the teacher said they won't be playing soccer." Haruna-chan sweatdropped.

"But that's just the same as taking the make-up tests and not being able to play soccer!" Endou complained.

"Endou, if you have time playing for soccer, then you must have time for studying." Natsume-chan scolded Endou.

"For some reason, you sounded like my mother, Natsume."

"I do not!" Natsume-chan blushed. They really make a cute couple.

"Then, How many of you guys are taking the make-up tests?" Most of the people raised their hands. I rest my case. I scanned the people who were taking them.

"Kazemaru-san! Even you?!"

"Mmm. For some reason, I failed my history." He made a reassuring smile.

"Gah! Fubuki-san?!" He scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Wow, there are really a lot. I'm sorry if I asked." I held my head down. "This means we won't be able to play soccer for a while. . ." I let out a depressing smile.

"Then, why don't we play right now?!" Endou grabbed a ball and ran as fast as he could.

"Don't even think about it." Kidou-san grabbed the back of Endou's collar, but he continued running even though he was not moving. "As captain, you should show an example for everyone by studying and getting full marks."

"Kidou-san. . ." We all sweatdropped.

"Just one game! Then I'll study!" He stopped running and faced Kidou-san with a puppy dog eyes.

"No!" He strictly uttered the words. I kinda feel sorry for Endou. He averted his eyes to me and seems to be curious. "What is it?" I blinked twice.

"Yukino, those papers about to fall off your bag." He pointed out to my test papers. "Ah! I forgot to close them properly." I grabbed my papers before they fall off and scatter all over the place. Endou then got back to pleading to Kidou-san that he can play soccer.

"Are those your test papers?" Kabeyama-kun asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Can I see them?" He walked over and I gave him the papers. He scanned them, Kogure-kun was on his head and happen to see them too. They then turned pale and shivered a bit.

"Yukino-chan! You got perfect marks on every subject!"

"EH?" Everyone was shock.

"Uh, yes." That was the only thing I could mutter out in that room. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed my hands and before I knew it, it was Endou's.

"Yukino-sensei!" Sensei?! "You gotta please teach me!" Eh?!

"Me too!/Same here!/I'm in your care!" Everyone suddenly bowed down to me.

"W-wait a minute! K-Kidou-san! Goenji-san!" I looked at them with begging eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Goenji-san smiled at me.

"Wahh. . . Thank you very much! But. . . where would we study?"

"How about at your place?" Tsunami-kun suggested.

"Hmm. . . Guess can't be help. But wait a minute. . . I haven't agreed to it yet that I'll help you guys!"

"We'll buy you a whole cake if—"

"Deal!" I didn't hesitated answering the deal.

"As long as it's about sweets, they can sure manipulate Yukino-chan." Haruna-chan sweatdropped.

"Let's bring sleeping bags!" Tsunami-kun shouted.

"Wait a minute! This isn't a sleepover!"

"YEAH!" And no one listened. I sighed.

"Then how about an hour after school, you'll all go to my place."

"Yes!"

"Good! Bring the subject that you're all mostly weak at. Kidou-san, Goenji-san," I walked over to them, "You'll guys will go home with me, I'll be REALLY needing your help for the subjects." They both nodded in agreement. I smiled. _KYAAAAA! _Everyone will go to my house! It's a dream come true! But enough of that! I should focus on helping them than focusing on myself!

"But before that, let's already eat lunch! I'm starving!" I held on my tummy. All of us got out of the room, set a big blanket on the ground and started munching on our food.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you were able to study Yukino-chan. As I can remember, you were new here when midterms was coming up!" Someoka-kun pointed his chopsticks at me.

"That's because my older sister lent me her books before I got here. So I started studying in advance." I continued chewing my food and ate another mouthful.

"How old is your sister?" Hiroto-san asked.

"She's 17 years old, 3rd year in high school. Ah! Kabeyama-kun! That's my tempura!—Too late. . ." At least I still have my egg roll.

"Then you studied textbooks were in your sister's junior high days?"

"Actually, 2 years ago, she already threw out her junior high textbooks. The only thing I used was her high school textbooks." I giggled.

"Whoa! You must be pretty smart by now! It's actually very awesome!" Kurimatsu-kun was amazed.

"Well, that's the only thing I happen to do with 2 years stopping school." I laughed and scratched my head from behind.

"Eh? You stopped going to school in 2 years?" Endou continued munching on his rice balls.

"Mmm."

"When did you stop going to school?" Someoka-kun asked as he was pushing away Kabeyama-kun from eating his food.

"Hmm. . . Probably in 3rd grade in elementary. As I can remember, I was hospitalized, but that memory is so vague already, I can't remember a thing back then."

"If you stopped going to school in 2 years. . . How old are you exactly?" Goenji-san asked.

"I'm 16 years old." I happily answered and continued munching down my food. I took a sip of my canned juiced.

"16?!"Everyone exclaimed, I got so surprised that I squirted my juice from my mouth.

"Y-Yes! Is something wrong with it?"

"That means you should be in high school now, right Yukino-cha—I mean, Yukino-senpai?" Kazemaru-san blinked in surprised.

"Y-yes, but if you're planning to call me senior or other respectful honorifics, don't bother!" I frantically waved my hands. "Besides, calling me the way you always do is enough." I scratched my cheek with my index finger and then blushed. "It sounds weird hearing my name with a senpai."

"Then, you still don't mind me calling you Yuki-tan, right?"

"Fubuki-kun! You're still calling me that?!"

"But you said so!" He chuckled.

"But!" Everyone laughed. Why is the world so cruel?

* * *

"I'm home!" I opened the door; the first one I saw walking by was mom

"Ah! Welcome home! Oh. You brought guess."

"Mmm. This is Kidou-san and Goenji-san."

"It is nice meeting you/Please to meet you." They both bowed down. Man this two are so cool, I feel myself out of league!

"Ah! It is pleased to meet you also." She bowed her head. "I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter in school."

"We'll be teaching some of our friends today. Is it okay Okaa-sama? Later, we'll have more guess. And also, they are gonna be sleeping here."

"Mmm. It's alright. The more, the merrier it will be~ just make yourselves at home." She turned and continued upstairs. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs, preparing the vacant room for you all to sleep in."

"Right! Just leave your shoes there and let's go to the living room." We walked to the living room, and as we arrive, I saw little Mashiro-chan reading her favorite story book.

"Ah! Welcome home Yukino! Who are those people?"

"These are my friends. This is Kidou-san and Goenji-san I was telling you about. Go on, say hello." At first Mashiro-chan hesitated but she managed to say it out.

"H-Hello." She quickly then ran back upstairs. Aw! How cute, being shy and all. "Sorry, she's a very shy person. Why don't you guys take a seat?" They both sat on the sofa. I grabbed a paper and a pencil and started planning out the menu for tonight's dinner.

"So you're just a neighbor of Endou?"

"Yes! I'm really am happy about it-! I mean—uhh I get to chat with him with soccer and all by the balcony." I sheepishly laughed. That was a close call.

"Didn't you say you have an older sister?"

"Yeah, but she has to buy the groceries today so she'll be home later." I sat next to Goenji-san. "So, do you guys hate or like some food in particular?" I pointed the end of the pencil. But before they can answer, there was a sudden shout outside the house.

"Oi! Yukino!" The voice kinda resembles Endou for some—

"It's Endou and everyone else." Goenji-san looked out on the window. Yep, that's him alright. Aren't they a bit TOO early? I ran to the door and swing it open. I was greeted by the smiles of everyone. "You guys came WAY too early! I was still planning of what we're gonna eat!"

"It's alright! We just can't wait. Besides we can study earlier!" Endou gave me his known grin. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay then, make yourselves at home." I walked over and opened the gate for them to come in. "Just leave your shoes by the door!"

"Yes!" Everyone answered in sync.

"Whoa! It's rather different inside compared to the outside." Their heads are all over the place. I walked to the living room.

"Just put your bags aside. Take out your failed subjects so we can get on with it." I grabbed papers for sketch for the notes they'll be taking and gave each one enough papers. I also took out the white board that was in our basement room just under the stairs.

Kidou-san started writing something on the board. It was all the subjects' names. He also putted a box each on the end, for marking that we are done with it.

"Okay then everyone, we'll start with the subject most of yo—"

"MATH!" Everyone said in sync. The three of us just sweatdropped. I have no arguments with it of what so ever.

"Then, raised your hand if you happen to get the answer wrong in that item. Let's start." Kidou-san started instructing everyone.

Minutes passed by and we were barely making progress with the first subject. I know that math is a very, no, but MASSIVELY difficult subject. I mean, if you have been watching animes, most characters failed in that particular subject. But if you look at it, especially geometry, what is the use of shapes in our life? I know ones for buildings, but for our daily life? That is just stupid.

"Yuki-tan, I kinda need a little help here." Fubuki-kun raised his hand. I came over and he pointed at the question we were in.

"If you happen to use this formula here. . ."

"So, it's kinda like. . ."

"Oi! Endou! Focus!"

"Gah!"

"Tororo-chan! Don't sleep there!"

3 hours and 45 minutes later, we managed to finish 4 subjects. If you look at it, everyone was invigorated from the start until now. Teamwork really puts a lot of people to work hard. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Endou asked.

"It's a secret~" I giggled once more. All of a sudden, I heard the door open and thumping sounds can be heard as it came closer.

"Onee-sama!" A long pink haired girl came in the living room with groceries in her hands.

"Ahh! I'm home." I walked over and grabbed the bags. I placed it in the counter. I suddenly felt chills by my spine. I turned my head saw my older sister about to jump on me.

"Yukino!~ Your Onee-sama needs a hug to replenish her energy!~"

"Gah! Get away from me!" I ran behind Goenji-san. "If you can jump that fast, you don't need me to be hugged!" I pointed my index finger at her.

"Why are you being so mean to me today? Wait. . . Are you still jealous of me and Mashiro-chan? Aw~ my little sister is jelly of my more little sister~ What should I do?~"

"I'm not jealous! I'm just bothered for your fetish of little sisters! You even have done that to other little sisters you meet!" And she's not listening. I think I now know where I gotten my 'dream land state and not listen to anyone' genes now.

"Benio! Stop attacking Yukino!" Mashiro-chan suddenly appeared. Oh no. Run!

"Benio! If you're preying to—"

"Yukino-chan, Mashiro-chan~ I finally have the little red riding costumes I've always wanted for you to wear~ Mashiro-chan is the little riding hood, Yukino-chan is the big bad wolf, I'm granny!" She pulled out two dresses that were like for cosplay. I became pale when I saw how short the wolf costume's skirt was.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" I began running out of the living room and Mashiro-chan and I ran for our dear lives.

"Wait a minute~ I wanna play tag too!"

* * *

"I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!" I bowed in 90 degrees to Endou and the others. We are now currently in the room were all of us are going to sleep.

"It's alright! At least we finished of all of lesson. I think I'll pass math thanks from you!" Endou. . . I then turned to Kidou-san and Goenji-san.

"Kidou-san, Goenji-san. Please, whatever you do, DON'T ever bring your little sisters here." They both nodded without hesitation. It's for their own good and safety.

"By the way, the food you made was delicious!" Tsunami-kun went in our conversation.

"That's because I used some ingredients from the mountains where I lived in. If you want, I could bring you some."

"That will be gnarly!

"Let's go to sleep already. Everyone, good night!" and the lights went out.

* * *

3 days later, the team passed the make-up test. We celebrated it by playing soccer the whole day and we hang out in Rairaiken. We were all full of smiles.

But for some reason, those smiles won't last long.

* * *

SORRY! I became brain dead writing this, I'll UPDATE this as soon as possible. Anyways. See ya later people! Review ASAP!


End file.
